Different type of love
by YuuKi.Z
Summary: Mashiro and Takagi live happily with their girls. However what makes them happy is not only that, they have a little secret between them. Being married doesn't mean that they can't have a relationship between them right? -Shounen Ai 3


Note: Sorry for the grammatical errors, bad english and others! DX

* * *

_**Different type of love**_

Mashiro and Takagi are best friend since their junior years with the same goal to be a mangaka. They've been working together for years just the two of them in Mashiro's uncle apartment, it's not weird if they've grow feeling to each other more than it supposed to be.

Thus, they've been together for years now, they've both married to their dream girls. Even Takagi has Kaya like Mashiro has Azuki, it doesn't change anything at all. They love their girls of course but they can't get rid of the feelings for each other. The feelings they have for each other are different from what they have for their girls. It feels more warm and relaxing.

It all begins with the night when both of them alone in their working room. Letting out sighs of relieve to know the fact that they've won an award by Jump magazine. They both looked and chuckle at each other. After few minutes of relaxing, Shuujin then asked his partner whether he wants to have dinner or not, which Mashiro replies with a nod. "I'll buy the ingredients then" the blond boy said to his partner, who is walking to the couch but stopped after hearing what his friend just said. "You.. Will cook? Can you?" Mashiro asked doesn't believe what he just heard. "What? Are you doubting me? I'll cook the best meal you've ever tasted in your lifetime! Though I won't cook often, it's to celebrate, okay? Just sit there and wait for me!" He said from the hallway while wearing his shoes.

After fifteen minutes the blond hair guy gone, he come back bringing two plastic bags full of food and drinks enough for both of them to eat. He go straight to the kitchen and begin chopping, slicing and do whatever he needs to do to cook the ingredients. When he brings his masterpieces to their working room where Mashiro has waited for him, he found his partner asleep on the couch looking so innocent, angelic and tired as well but most importantly unguarded. After staring for few minutes, Mashiro wakes up, rubbing his eyes, founding his friend's face in front of him staring at him intensely.

"W-what?" Mashiro asked to his friend who's still staring at him, making him blushing. Just who won't blush when he's being watch that closely. His friend then letting out a smirk then shakes his head "let's eat" he said pointing at the foods and drinks ready to be consumed by both of them. "Whooa Shuujin! It's incredible! I'm so hungry!" Mashiro yelled while moving closer to the table full of foods. "I told you, I can cook" the Takagi replied with a grin on his face.

"Ne saiko.." Takagi begins to speak while adjusting his glasses at the same time as he already finish his meal. "Hmm?" Saiko replies with mouth full of food. "You know.. Your sleeping face is so beautiful" Takagi said what's in his mind while looking directly to his partner's eyes. The partner choked a little, after drinking some water offered by the taller boy, he then stare at his partner and ".. Shuujin.. Do you swing that.. Way?" Comes out from his mouth. "From all I know.. No.. But.. I don't know, I just realised that you're beautiful.. However, believe me! I never thought of it to any other males! Never!" He defends himself. Seeing his partner trying hard to defend himself, makes the black haired boy laughs. " Wha.. What? I'm being serious here, Saiko!" Takagi complain as his words are not taken seriously by his partner, which lead to another laugh by Mashiro.

Takagi sighs, giving up defending himself, crawling to Mashiro's side and begins to tickle the smaller boy's body. "You want to laugh, huh? Laugh then!" He said while tickling the body in front oh him, which lead to an unexpected reaction of his partner that making him blush. "Sto-stop! Shuujin! Hahaha stop! Please! Ahahaha" mashiro begs for his partner to stop tickling him with his reddened face and teary eyes of his. Getting an unexpected reaction makes Takagi stop tickling his partner and feeling weird in his heart, the same feels he got from watching the sleeping Mashiro before. He stands up and brings his used plates to the kitchen without looking at his partner even for a bit, trying to figure out what's that weird feeling he has.

Watching the blonde boy walks to the kitchen without even glancing at him, making Mashiro worries if the boy is angry at him. "Shuujin?" He said just before Takagi steps out of the room, but getting no response at all. After thinking for some minutes, Mashiro decided to visit Shuujin in the kitchen and try to talk to him. "Shuujin? Are you angry?" He asked looking at Takagi's back who is washing plates right now. Getting no answer, he turns his partner's bigger body to face him and look straight at his eyes then ask another question "I'm sorry if I unintentionally insulting you just now.. Please Forgive me?" He asked, which lead to another silent.

"Saiko?! Why are you here?! What with that eyes?! Stop looking at me" Shuujin thought to himself, shocked from the appearance of his partner in front of him, with his straight innocent eyes looking directly at him. He didn't realised that the boy has been in the same room as he is for some minutes already, he's too focus on his mind trying to figure out what's that weird feeling he felt towards his partner. "Oh shit, Saiko! What a bad way to ask for forgiveness! Your expression is just too cute! And your face is too near! I'm feeling it again, what's this weird feeling?!" He asked himself, completely forget Mashiro's question. "Stop looking at me with that cute expression or else I'll kiss you, Saiko! What?! Kiss?!" He then blush realising what's that weird feel he have for his partner. "Ehm.. There's nothing to be forgive, Saiko" he replies, trying hard to look calm.

Mashiro smiling at his partner, feeling a huge relief after listening to Takagi's reply. He suddenly feels something soft touching his lips, it takes few seconds for Mashiro to realised that it's his partner's lips pressing, making his eyes bigger full of shock but also he can feel his cheeks gradually become hotter and he begins to enjoy it and closing his eyes. Out of breath the two boys break their kiss, both of them blushing and look at each other in shock. One is shock of the kiss and the other is from getting no rejection at all.

"I love you, Saiko" the taller boy begins to speak, while adjusting his glasses to hide his blushing face. Getting no answer after minutes, Takagi is now sure that he is being rejected "I.. I'm sorry to shock you" he said, walking out from the room then feel his wrist grasped. "I.. I'm not quiet sure about this yet but.. That kiss.. Doesn't feel bad at all, I'd like to try this out" Saikou said holding his partner's wrist to stop him from go out of the kitchen. He then feel warm all over his body as Shuujin hugs him. "Yes! I'm positive that this relationship will turns out to be the best one you've ever have!" Shuujin said happily while hugging his partner.

Indeed their relationship has works out for years up until now. They both agreed that both of them still can marry to the girls they love, since they believe that love is free and being in love with each other doesn't mean that they can control each other.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this crappy fanfiction and review, maybe? ;D_


End file.
